Decepciones y emociones
by SillyRainbow
Summary: Scootaloo admiraba y quería mucho a su hermana mayor, pero sucedió algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

_Decepciones y emociones_

_Capítulo I_

**Scootaloo POV**

Siempre he estado admirándote, siempre me has parecido un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. Me has enseñado a superar mis miedos y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida. Ese día en el que me salvaste la vida y aceptaste ser mi hermana mayor fue el mejor de mi corta vida. Nunca he estado tan feliz.

Desde ese día hemos pasado más tiempo juntas; jugamos juntas, hacemos carreras, me enseñas a volar (aunque aún no logro poder hacerlo), entre otras cosas. Haces de mi vida más feliz cada día.

No veo la hora en que salga de la escuela mañana, ya que vas a recogerme e iremos a jugar. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa! Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi querida hermana mayor.

Al día siguiente, Scootaloo se reunía con sus amigas Applebloom y Sweetie Belle en la escuela.

— ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? Parece como si hubieras comido mucha azúcar. — Preguntó Applebloom.

— Es que Rainbow Dash va a recogerme de la escuela para luego ir a jugar juntas. ¡Mi alegría es desbordante! —

— ¡Qué bien! Ojalá la pasen muy bien juntas, como yo con Rarity. — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— ¡Sin duda alguna! — Dijo la emocionada Scootaloo.

— Buenos días, tomen asiento que la clase va a empezar. — La maestra Cheerilee acababa de llegar a dictar sus clases como de costumbre.

Las horas pasaron muy despacio para la ansiosa Scootaloo; los segundos parecían horas y los minutos parecían días. Solo quedaba esperar.

Después de horas, por fin la campana de salida había sonado. Los potros iban contentos en busca de sus encargados que los esperaban afuera. Scootaloo estaba buscando a Rainbow pero Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon interrumpieron su camino.

— Hola Scootaloo, ¿Buscas a alguien? — Preguntó Diamond Tiara.

— Hola. Ehm, sí; busco a Rainbow Dash. Ahora si no te importa debo ir a buscarla. —

— Oh, ella. Está justo ahí, está hablando de ti con sus amigas. — Dijo señalando a un punto donde Rainbow y sus amigas se encontraban. La distancia era suficiente como para escuchar la conversación un poco.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Esa perra tonta me sigue a todos lados! — Gritaba una enojada Rainbow.

— ¡No creo que deberías llamarla así, es solo una pequeña! — Respondió Applejack hablando en un tono alto, casi gritando.

— ¡Pero es muy fastidiosa! — Respondió Rainbow.

— ¿En verdad admiras y quieres a esa pony? — Preguntó Diamond Tiara.

— Porque yo no veo que ella sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por ella. — Agregó Silver Spoon.

Los ojos de Scootaloo empezaron a humedecerse, no creía lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Rainbow con sus amigas. Estaba a punto de llorar.

— Tienen razón, fui una ilusa. — Dijo Scootaloo sollozando — Gracias por hacérmelo saber. — Al haber dicho esto se alejó de las dos potras.

— No creo que debas hablar así de Winona. — Dijo Fluttershy — Es solo una perrita. —

— Bueno, está bien. Pero solo quiero que Applejack la mantenga lejos de mí. — Respondió Rainbow.

— Está bien, vigilaré más a Winona. — Dijo Applejack

— Rainbow, ¿no venías aquí a recoger a Scootaloo? — Preguntó Twilight.

— Cierto. ¿En dónde está? — Preguntó Pinkie.

— A ver… ¡Ahí está! ¡Scootaloo aquí estoy! — Rainbow hizo señales para que Scootaloo logre verla.

Scootaloo la miró enfadada y se fue.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó Rainbow extrañada.

— Seguramente debe haberse peleado con alguien, ya sabes cómo son los potros. — Respondió Rarity.

— Pero ella no es muy pleitista. ¿Y si se trata de mí? — Preguntó Rainbow preocupada.

— No seas bobita, Rainbow. ¿Crees que ella se enojaría contigo? — Agregó Pinkie Pie.

— Pinkie tiene razón, no pienses eso. Ya se le pasará. — Dijo Twilight.

— Lo sé, pero no logro quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. — Respondió Rainbow.

— Perdona pero… ¿Tú no deberías buscar a Sweetie Belle? — Le preguntó Twilight a Rarity.

— Es cierto. Perdónenme chicas, debo ir a buscarla. — Dicho esto, Rarity fue corriendo a buscar a su hermanita.

— No hay problema. — Dijeron todas al unísono.

* * *

**Y aquí culmina el primer capítulo. Los primeros párrafos hacen referencia al episodio "Insomnio en Ponyville". **

**Gracias por leer y no olviden sus reviews :)**

**~LittleDashie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decepciones y emociones**

**_Capítulo II_**

**Scootaloo POV**

Todas mis ansias de estar contigo se han ido. Creí que me querías como a tu hermana menor pero sólo soy un estorbo para ti, mejor ya no me meto en tu vida. Tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran verdaderos, como los míos; sólo mostrabas hipocresía.

Me siento muy decepcionada. Yo te admiraba, quería ser como tú, pasaba tiempo contigo… ahora todo eso se ha ido al tacho. Parece que estás mejor sin mí.

… Pero no yo sin ti.

Quisiera hablarte pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, aunque también estoy algo enfadada contigo.

**Scootaloo POV off.**

Scootaloo se pasó todo el día encerrada en su habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Volteó el cuadro de Rainbow Dash que tenía en su pared.

AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle la llamaron desde su ventana para salir a hacer algunas actividades que quizás las ayuden a obtener sus deseadas cutiemarks.

— ¡Hey, Scootaloo! Vamos a hacer nudos. ¿Vienes? — Preguntó Applebloom.

— No gracias, vayan ustedes. — Respondió una desganada Scootaloo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Scootaloo? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle preocupada.

— No me siento muy bien. —

— ¡Nos quedaremos a acompañarte hasta que estés bien! — Respondió Applebloom.

— No, no por favor. Vayan y diviértanse; estaré bien. —

— No iremos sin ti. — Respondió Applebloom.

— No sería lo mismo sin ti. — Añadió Sweetie Belle.

— Chicas, no quiero que se aburran aquí. Sin ofender, pero quiero estar sola ahora. —

— Bueno, pues en ese caso nos vamos. ¡Que estés bien! — Respondió Applebloom.

— ¡Nos vemos luego! — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Diviértanse —

Scootaloo se había quedado sola de nuevo entre cuatro paredes con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque no quiera, se sentía mejor sola en ese momento. Así podría llorar sin que nadie la viera, y eso hizo.

Después de minutos de agonía, Scootaloo decidió desconectarse del mundo por un instante durmiendo.

Por otra parte, Rainbow no la pasaba mejor. Ella estaba muy confundida por lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes.

— ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Le habrán dicho algo sobre mí? — Se preguntaba Rainbow sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Se pasó la tarde entera buscando a Scootaloo. Buscó en la escuela, en las calles de Ponyville, en la casa de Fluttershy, en Sugarcube Corner, en la boutique de Rarity… en todos los lugares posibles donde pudieran estar las Cutie Mark Crusaders, en especial Scootaloo. Ella andaba por las calles de Ponyville hasta que Pinkie Pie interrumpió su camino.

— ¡Dashie! ¿Quieres ir a hacer unas bromas? Tengo unas muy buenas. — Preguntó Pinkie, con su energía desbordante de siempre.

— Lo siento Pinkie, quizá otro día. Hoy no estoy de humor. De casualidad, ¿No habrás visto a Scootaloo? —

— No, no la he visto. Pero sus dos amigas están jugando en el jardín, quizá ellas puedan ayudarte a encontrarla. — Respondió Pinkie.

— Gracias Pinkie. Lo de hacer bromas queda pendiente, ¿Eh? — Dijo Rainbow sonriente.

— ¡Pero claro! Cuando quieras. — Respondió Pinkie despeinando a Rainbow.

— ¡Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir con ellas! — Al haber dicho esto, Rainbow fue volando a gran velocidad al lugar donde se encontraban AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle.

— Es inútil, somos terribles en esto. No conseguiremos nuestras cutie marks haciendo esto. — Renegó Applebloom al no poder hacer un buen nudo.

— No creo que me vaya mejor que a ti. ¿Hacemos otra cosa? — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

— Bien, ¿pero qué? — Preguntó Applebloom.

— Siento interrumpirlas a las dos pero… ¿Han visto a Scootaloo? La he estado buscando por todos lados. — Preguntó Rainbow al llegar.

— Sí la vimos, pero dice que se siente algo mal y se quedó en casa. — Respondió Sweetie Belle. — No quizo salir con nosotras.

— Gracias, ahora mismo voy a verla. — Dijo Rainbow antes de irse.

Al llegar a casa de Scootaloo, Rainbow se acercó y tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Scootaloo desde adentro.

— Hola Scootaloo. Soy yo, Rain… — Rainbow no pudo completar la oración ya que Scootaloo la interrumpió.

— ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! —

— Scootaloo, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? ¿Por qué… — Rainbow no pudo terminar la pregunta por la misma razón de vez anterior.

— ¡Vete! ¿Qué parte de "vete" no entendiste? — Insistió Scootaloo gritando.

— Está bien, ya me voy. — Respondió Rainbow muy apenada. No se esperaba eso de alguien como Scootaloo.

Rainbow en su camino volvió a pasar por el jardín donde se encontraban las Cutie Mark Crusaders y éstas la llamaron.

— ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Puedes venir, por favor? — Preguntó AppleBloom.

— Claro, ya voy. — Dijo Rainbow y se acercó a las dos potras.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue con ella? ¿Pudieron hablar? — Preguntó Applebloom.

— Terrible, ni siquiera pudimos hablar. Ella está muy enojada conmigo y no me quiere decir el por qué. ¡Cómo odio eso que tengan un problema conmigo y no me lo digan! —

— Nosotras hablaremos con ella, si quieres. — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Sí, por favor. Yo no tendré éxito por más que lo intente. — Respondió Rainbow cada vez más apenada.

— No te pongas así, a lo mejor no es nada grave. — Dijo Applebloom poniendo su casco en el hombro de Rainbow en señal de consuelo.

— Gracias por ayudarme. Les debo una. — Dijo Rainbow abrazando a las dos potras.

— De nada Rainbow. Ahora si nos disculpas, iremos a hablar con Scootaloo. ¡Y nos estás asfixiando! — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Oh, lo siento. Vayan chicas. — Dijo Rainbow soltando a las chicas.

— ¡Nos vemos! — Dijeron al unísono.

Así, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle iniciaron su camino a la casa de Scootaloo, que no era muy largo, por cierto. Al llegar, ambas potras se acercaron a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Scootaloo y la llamaron.

— ¡Scootaloo! ¡Somos nosotras, tus amigas Applebloom y Sweetie Belle! — Gritó Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Por qué nunca llamamos a la puerta? — Preguntó Applebloom.

— Porque las puertas no hablan y no nos respondería, duh. — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

— Bueno. — Dijo Applebloom poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su cara — Scootaloo, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Y los vuelvo a dejar en suspenso c: **

**Descuiden, lo hago porque los quiero :)**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden sus reviews, esos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo nwn**

**~SillyRainbow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decepciones y emociones**

_**Capítulo III**_

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó Scootaloo extrañada.

— Queremos saber lo que sucedió entre tú y Rainbow. — Respondió Applebloom con seriedad.

— No nos gusta que estén peleadas. — Añadió Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Rainbow las envió, verdad? —

— Por supuesto. Al no poder hablarte quizo que habláramos contigo por ella. — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

— Está bien, les diré. Al salir de la escuela, cuando ustedes se habían ido a buscar a sus hermanas, yo estaba buscando a Rainbow porque ayer nos habíamos prometido ir a jugar juntas. Yo estaba viendo si estaba por ahí hasta que me encontré con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Les dije que tenía prisa porque estaba buscando a Rainbow y ellas me dijeron que estaba hablando con sus amigas sobre mí. Estaban algo lejos pero pude escuchar lo que decían. Ella decía que yo era una perra y le molestaba mi presencia. —

— No lo dijo, ella está muy confundida y triste por lo que ocurrió. — Dijo Applebloom.

— ¡Les miente! No es más que una mentirosa de dos caras. — Respondió Scootaloo.

— Scootaloo, todo ha sido un malentendido. Quizá deberías hablar con ella, así todo volverá a la normalidad. — Añadió Applebloom.

— No, eso sería una pérdida total de mi tiempo. —

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan orgullosa? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

— Si ustedes quieren estar con esa Rainbow deberían ir con ella. Al menos yo conservo mi dignidad. —

— ¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa y resuelve el problema! — Dijo Applebloom.

— Yo ya no quiero nada con ella. — Respondió Scootaloo.

— Esa no es nuestra amiga Scootaloo. — Dijo Sweetie Belle un poco triste.

— Es cierto, Sweetie Belle. Esta no es Scootaloo. — Añadió Applebloom.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? — Preguntó Scootaloo.

— Que desde ahora solo seremos dos Cutie Mark Crusaders. — Respondió Applebloom.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —

— Adiós Scootaloo, ha sido un gusto. — Dijo Applebloom.

— No puedo creer que les hayas creído más a esas dos que a nosotras. — Dijo Sweetie Belle con un nudo en la garganta.

Ya dicho esto, las dos potras salieron de la habitación de Scootaloo dejándola sola de nuevo.

**Scootaloo POV**

¿Qué he hecho? ¡Acabo de perder a mis dos mejores amigas! De todos modos, soy una tonta y no me merecían. Ahora estoy completamente sola; sin mis amigas y sin mi… hermana mayor. Aunque les hable seguro no van a volver a escucharme.

Tienen razón, soy una orgullosa y, además de eso, una egoísta. No pensé en los que me rodeaban y lo único que logré fue quedarme sola. ¡Bien hecho, Scootaloo! ¡Has perdido a todos los que te querían!

**Scootaloo POV off**

— ¿Qué hemos hecho, Applebloom? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle llorando.

— Yo también me siento mal por esto, Sweetie Belle. Pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotras. Ella me ha decepcionado y lo mejor es ya no andar más con ella. —

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? —

— Para nada. —

— Está bien… ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle con pocos ánimos.

— La verdad no se me ocurre nada. ¿Y si paseamos por Ponyville? Tal vez así se nos ocurra algo. —

— Bueno, vamos. —

Mientras paseaban se encontraron con Rainbow. Ésta se les acercó e inició la conversación.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue con Scootaloo? — Preguntó Rainbow.

— Ya no somos amigas. — Dijo Applebloom con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —

— Le dijimos que hable contigo para que se solucionen las cosas y se negó. Se puso a insultarte y empezó a hablarnos feo, el orgullo se apoderó de ella. — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué terrible! Siento que hayan terminado su amistad por culpa mía. — Dijo Rainbow.

— No fue tu culpa. — Respondió Applebloom poniendo uno de sus cascos en el hombro de Rainbow.

— Lo mejor será dejarla tranquila. — Dijo Rainbow.

Ambas potrancas asintieron con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ya no las interrumpo más, sigan lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Nos vemos! — Dijo Rainbow antes de irse.

— ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos! — Respondieron ambas potrancas al unísono.

Al día siguiente, cuando las clases habían terminado, Scootaloo se iba sola a su casa hasta que Silver Spoon interrumpió su camino.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres? — Dijo una amargada Scootaloo.

— Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió hace poco. Rainbow no se refería a ti, sino a la mascota de Applejack; Winona. —

— ¿De verdad? Oh, cielos… —

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Acabo de perderla a ella y a mis dos amigas por culpa de ese tonto malentendido. —

— De veras lo siento mucho. Honestamente no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero lo hago por Diamond Tiara. Tengo que seguirle la corriente en todo lo que haga o diga. —

— ¿Y por qué sigues siendo su amiga? —

— Soy su única amiga y no quiero que se quede sola. —

— Eso es muy amable de tu parte, te admiro por eso. —

— Gracias, no es gran cosa. — Dijo Silver Spoon sonriendo. — Bueno, debo irme. ¡Cuídate! —

— Tú también, y gracias. —

**Scootaloo POV**

¿Todo esto ha sido un malentendido? ¡Maldición! Pero ya está todo hecho, no puedo revertir nada, todo está totalmente perdido.

Extraño a mis amigas y a mi hermana mayor, ellas lo eran todo para mí y ahora ya no están por culpa mía. He sido una orgullosa e inmadura, las traté terrible. Ahora hasta miedo me da hablarles a las tres, deben estar muy enfadadas conmigo. Pero no las culpo, tienen muy buenos motivos para hacerlo.

En cuanto a Silver Spoon, ella me ha empezado a caer mejor, no era tan mala como pensaba. Pero no puedo juntarme con ella por Diamond Tiara, que a diferencia de Silver Spoon, no me cae para nada bien. Silver Spoon sí es una verdadera amiga, a diferencia de mí que yo solo eché a perder todo. Yo no valgo nada.

La depresión de Scootaloo llegó a ser tan grande hasta el punto de que no hacía nada más que estar encerrada en su cuarto; no hablaba con nadie, no comía, sólo se llenaba con vasos de agua y no iba a la escuela. Se pasaba todas las tardes en su habitación llorando, durmiendo o simplemente viendo el techo. Su vida se había vuelto muy solitaria y triste y lo peor de todo era que nadie lo sabía.

* * *

**Suspenso otra vez owo**

**Bueno, prepárense para lo que vendría a ser ya el último capítulo de este fic. ¡You will going to need more pop-corn! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de sus grandes y poderosos reviews, que me dan +10 de autoestima. **

**Muchas gracias, y buenas noches.**

**~SillyRainbow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decepciones y emociones**

_**Capítulo IV (final)**_

Después de cuatro días, Scootaloo estaba en un estado lamentable. Había perdido mucho peso, estaba despeinada, decaída, estaba un poco sucia y caminaba con dificultad; parecía un zombie. Pero el daño físico no era tanto como el daño psicológico.

En la mañana se puso a dar un paseo por Ponyville. Como aún era horario de escuela, no vio a ninguna de sus ex-amigas Crusaders. Los ponies de su alrededor se sorprendían al ver a aquella potranca en tal estado.

— ¿Te sucede algo, pequeña? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? —

— No me sucede nada, en cuanto a su segunda pregunta no puedo darle respuesta, es algo personal. —

Miente, no se le veía para nada bien.

— Oh, está bien. —

Y así iba evadiendo las preguntas de los ponies. No importa qué tan tercos fueran, ella siempre lograba evadirlos.

Scootaloo estuvo caminando por un tiempo hasta que salió de la ciudad, quedándose en un lugar muy alto donde podía observarla y ver el hermoso atardecer. Había un silencio sepulcral, sólo podía oírse el sonido de las aves cantar. Era un lugar muy relajante.

**Scootaloo POV **

Nunca me había detenido a ver este lugar; y ahora que lo veo, es hermoso. Siento cómo la brisa acaricia mi melena y se siente absolutamente genial.

Nadie a mi alrededor, un silencio sepulcral... Aunque he estado así por cuatro días, esta vez no me siento tan mal, me siento relajada… demasiado.

Aunque en estos días he estado durmiendo mucho me siento con muy poca energía, supongo que será porque no he comido nada en todo este tiempo. Creo que ni a mis antiguas amigas, ni a mi antigua hermana mayor les importa todo esto, y si ellas son felices, yo también lo seré.

Las fuerzas de Scootaloo eran cada vez menores, poco a poco perdía el control total de su cuerpo. Estaba muy al borde del abismo y, con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo, súbitamente, comenzaba a caer hacia adelante…

Cuando Rainbow había terminado su trabajo de quitar las nubes junto al resto del equipo del clima, el grupo de pegasos estaba por ascender para irse a Cloudsdale hasta que…

— ¡Alguien cae del abismo! — Gritó un pegaso apuntando el lugar.

— Esa silueta se me es familiar… Ustedes váyanse, yo me encargaré. — Mencionó Rainbow.

Así es, era Scootaloo. Rainbow dejó su orgullo de lado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, voló para poder rescatarla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba cerca de ella aumentando las probabilidades de poder agarrarla antes de que sucediera algo lamentable.

— Un poco más rápido, vamos… — Se decía a sí misma.

Por más que se esfuerce, no lograba alcanzarla. Estaba a una distancia corta pero la suficiente para evitar que ella logre alcanzarla.

— ¡No la alcanzo! —

Los latidos del corazón de la Pegaso color cian eran cada vez más acelerados, no podía pensar que había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a alguien y no haberlo logrado en su momento, y ya estaban a pocos metros del suelo.

Para la suerte de ambas, Fluttershy caminaba cerca del lugar. Ella no tardó en ir corriendo y agarrar a la potranca. Rainbow, al aterrizar, fue donde la Pegaso amarilla y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Muchas gracias, Fluttershy, muchísimas gracias. — Dijo la pegaso color cian entre sollozos.

— No es nada, Rainbow. — Respondió Fluttershy sonriendo— Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿Podrías soltarme? No te lo tomes a mal, pero me estás asfixiando.

— Oh, claro. Lo siento, Fluttershy. —

Apenas Rainbow la soltó, Fluttershy se acercó a Scootaloo para ver si estaba bien.

— ¡Está desmayada! — Dijo la pegaso amarilla muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! Yo la llevo y tú llevas a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle. —

— Está bien, ahora mismo voy a buscarlas. — Respondió Fluttershy dando media vuelta para buscar al par de potrancas.

Por su lado, Rainbow colocó a la inconsciente potranca sobre sus cascos para llevarla volando, literalmente, al hospital, que estaba algo lejos. Por lo tanto, Rainbow fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Minutos después por fin había llegado, llegó jadeando.

— Muy buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudar… — La enfermera no pudo completar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por la desesperada pegaso cian.

— ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡Deben atender a esta potranca ahora! —

Al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y la desesperación de la pegaso, la enfermera llamó al personal de emergencias del hospital para que trajeran una camilla y se lleven a la potranca. Ya pasado esto, la enfermera le pidió a Rainbow que esperara sentada en una de las bancas de la sala de espera del hospital. La pegaso obedeció y se sentó a esperar.

El tiempo empezaba a correr. Los minutos parecían horas para la desesperada e impaciente pegaso que hacía intentos fallidos para tranquilizarse. Mientras ella iba esperando, Fluttershy llegó con Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Preguntó una preocupada Fluttershy.

— Aún no lo sé, no me han dicho nada todavía. — Respondió una alterada Rainbow.

— Tranquila, Rainbow. Seguro ella estará bien. — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Nosotras estamos tan preocupadas como tú. — Añadió Applebloom.

— Gracias por tratar de calmarme, pero aún sigo algo desesperada. — Dijo Rainbow.

Pasaron unos minutos más y finalmente recibieron respuesta del doctor.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Buscan a Scootaloo? — Preguntó el doctor.

— ¡Sí! ¿Tiene noticias de ella? — Dijo la desesperada Rainbow.

— Sí. Pero antes tranquilícese, señorita Rainbow. —

— Está bien, ¿podría decirnos ahora? — Preguntó Rainbow, un poco más calmada.

— Ella está bien. Se había desmayado debido a falta de nutrientes. ¿Saben si se ha estado alimentando últimamente? —

— No hemos sabido nada de ella últimamente, señor doctor. — Respondió Sweetie Belle.

— Bueno. Síganme para poder guiarlas a la habitación donde ella se encuentra. —

— Muchas gracias, doctor. — Respondieron al unísono.

El doctor guió a las cuatro ponies hacia la habitación de Scootaloo, quien yacía en su cama. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Scootaloo, al enterarse quiénes la vinieron a visitar, primero puso una sonrisa y después una fingida cara enojada. Ella en realidad se sentía muy feliz porque ellas la visitaron, pero no quería demostrarlo.

— Hola Scootaloo. Tus amigas, tu hermana y yo te vinimos a visitar. — Dijo una serena Fluttershy.

— Hola. — Dijo Scootaloo mostrando pocos ánimos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Applebloom.

Scootaloo no respondió a la pregunta de Applebloom.

— Scootaloo, lo sentimos mucho. No quisi… — Applebloom no pudo acabar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por Scootaloo.

— No tienen de qué disculparse ustedes, la que debería disculparme soy yo. Me he portado muy mal con ustedes. Hicieron bien las dos en dejarme, no merecen tener de amiga a alguien como yo. — Dijo una triste Scootaloo.

— No debimos enojarnos contigo. Después de todo, no fue culpa tuya. Todo fue un malentendido. — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Tienen razón, he sido una orgullosa y egoísta. En verdad lo siento mucho. —

— No digas eso, ya pasó. ¡Y claro que te perdonamos!

— ¿Volvemos a ser amigas otra vez? — Preguntó Applebloom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Sí! — Dijeron las Cutie Mark Crusaders al unísono mientras se abrazaban.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Nunca me dijeron nada, solo desperté y ya estaba aquí. — Preguntó Scootaloo.

— Te desmayaste y estabas cayendo de un precipicio. Fui a salvarte pero no pude, la que te salvó fue Fluttershy, que por suerte, estaba cerca del lugar. — Dijo Rainbow acercándose de la camilla de Scootaloo.

— ¿De verdad fuiste a salvarme? — Preguntó Scootaloo sorprendida.

— Eso es algo que no se piensa dos veces. —

— Sé que la que me salvó fue Fluttershy, y le agradezco mucho por eso. Pero, ¿fuiste a salvarme? ¿Después de cómo te traté? —

— Nunca dejaría morir a mi hermana menor. — Respondió Rainbow sonriendo.

Los ojos de Scootaloo se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a su hermana mayor.

— Es bonito ver cómo una amistad tan bonita como la suya se haya recuperado. — Dijo Fluttershy, muy conmovida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

— ¡Sí! Y ahora me siento mucho mejor. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, Fluttershy. — Respondió Scootaloo.

— No hay por qué, pequeña. — Dijo la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Y… ¿Cuándo te darán de alta? ¡No puedo esperar para buscar nuestras Cutiemarks contigo! — Dijo Sweetie Belle, mostrando entusiasmo.

— Dijeron que saldría esta tarde, supongo que será dentro de unas horas. —

— ¡Entonces nos quedaremos contigo hasta que salgas! — Dijo Applebloom.

— ¡Sí! — Volvieron a decir las tres potrancas al unísono.

— Perdonen, pero me tengo que ir. Pinkie me pidió hace unas horas que la ayudara en algo y debo ir para allá. Mañana paso por ti después de la escuela para jugar juntas, Scootaloo. — Dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Nos vemos, entonces! — Respondió Scootaloo emocionada.

— Perdonen, pero yo también debo irme. Debo alimentar a mis animales. ¡Que se diviertan! — Dijo Fluttershy.

— ¡Adiós, Fluttershy! ¡Nos vemos! — Respondió Scootaloo.

* * *

Horas después, el doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Scootaloo? —

— ¿Sí, doctor? —

— Te hemos dado de alta, puedes salir. — Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó una emocionada Scootaloo.

Al salir del hospital, las tres potrancas conversaban mientras caminaban.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer para buscar nuestras Cutiemarks? — Preguntó Scootaloo emocionada.

— ¡Podríamos pedirle a Rarity que nos enseñe a hacer vestidos! — Propuso Sweetie Belle.

— O ayudar a Fluttershy con sus animales. — Dijo Applebloom.

— Ambas opciones son muy buenas. Tenemos tiempo para ambas. — Dijo Scootaloo.

— Sí, aún no es muy tarde. — Dijo Applebloom.

— Por cierto, Silver Spoon no es tan mala como creíamos. — Mencionó Scootaloo.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntaron ambas potrancas al unísono.

— Pero ella se burla de nosotras junto a Diamond Tiara… — Añadió Applebloom.

— Lo hace para seguirle la corriente a Diamond Tiara. No quiere dejarla sola porque es su única amiga, así que ella le sigue la corriente en todo. —

— Que lindo de su parte. — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— Lo mismo digo. — Dijo Applebloom sorprendida.

— ¿Podríamos hablar con ella algún día? — Preguntó Scootaloo.

— No creo que Diamond Tiara nos deje hablarle, pero lo intentaremos algún día. — Dijo Applebloom.

— Bueno, la boutique de Rarity está a tan solo unos metros, ¿vamos? — Dijo Sweetie Belle.

— ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS COSTURERAS, YAY! — Gritaron al unísono.

**_Le fin_****_._**

* * *

**Y pues, TA-DÁ :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Siento la demora, he estado muy lenta últimamente por razones desconocidas :P**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y buenas noches. ****No olviden sus reviews! :)**

**~SillyRainbow.**


End file.
